


Taking Wing

by glorious_clio



Series: Inserted Scenes [10]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio
Summary: Marian escapes from Nottingham Castle, for just a little bit.  Written for a challenge over at LJ and I thought I'd share with you guys.





	Taking Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Remember LJ Drabble challenges?   
This was one. 
> 
> _Here was the prompt:   
Spring is sprung,  
De grass is riz,  
I wonder where dem birdies is?  
De little birds is on de wing,  
Ain't dat absurd?  
De little wing is on de bird! _  
(Anonymous, "Spring is Sprung")

Marian threw down her embroidery in disgust. She could no longer sit at her window in her chambers and simply _look_ at the beautiful weather. Like the sheriff, who kept songbirds in his chambers.

She simply had to take wing.

Pulling on her lightest cloak, she slipped down secret corridors and passages, some serving girls used, and some forgotten, dusty from time and disuse.

She saddled her horse, silencing the page that was assigned to her with a silver coin.

Drawing her hood up, obscuring her identity (like some outlaws she knew), Marian escaped the confines of the castle she sometimes called home.

Into the forest she rode, to a place, a nest, that he called home. A boy she knew- a man now, who had taken to the forest to fight for the poor and the victimized. Marian could not claim to be poor, but she was tormented by the leers of the sheriff and Guy of Gisbourne.

Once reaching the safety of the tree-line, she slowed her horse to a walk, counting on Robin to find her.

He always did.


End file.
